life is a rollercoaster
by danagirl3496
Summary: clare dad was in Jail he is now out. she had that problem. then clare has Eli fighting all the time with the one and only Fits. how will she handle and this. Eclare story. Review


Life is a Roller Coaster

Life is a roller coaster it has its ups and downs. You're happy one minute you're sad the next. That's the way it is with me. My name is Clare Edwards. I'm 16 and I have long black hair and brown eyes and I'm not very tall. My life is the most extreme roller coaster in the world.

My family is not like a typical family. My mom and dad got divorced when I was 3, because my dad drank a lot and got in street fights. I don't get to see him that much because he went to jail when I was 8. When my parents got divorced he got into more fights and drank constantly.

My mom told me he got into one of worst fights and almost killed a man. There is one up side to my life right now. I have the best boyfriend in the world, Eli Goldsworthy.

He has a red Mohawk and is all big and bad but has a soft spot just for me. If something ever happened to him I think I would just die. My mom doesn't think he is the right man for me because he always getting into fights with Fits.

Fits and Eli fight all the time. Fits always calls Eli out. Eli can't back down from a fight. Which I think is so stupid. They fight over stupid things. Sometimes I don't even know what they are fighting about. Johnny almost put Eli into the hospital more then once. I can't stand it when he fights. That's where a down side comes in. I just keep thinking that one day Fits's going to hit him too hard and he is going to hit the ground and never wake up. That is my biggest fear. My other fear is my dad getting out of jail. But that will probably never happen any time soon.

Those fears may very well come true today. I was standing by my locker inside James High School.

"Hey Clare." I heard my best friend in the world say. Alli is short and has brown hair and brown eyes.

"What's up?" I said all happy to see her.

"Have you seen Drew?" She asked looking at the ground. Drew is her cheating boyfriend. He thinks because he is on the basketball team he can get as many girls he wants at one time.

I was about to say something when two cold hands went over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Demanded the person.

I could recognize that voice anywhere. That's my boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy.

"I don't know." I finally admitted with a smile on my face.

"Oh you know me I'm tall, cute, and get into a lot of fight with Fits."

"Oh really then let me see who you are." I replied giggling. Just then Eli spun me around and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hi there." He said with a grin on his face. Then he put him arm around me.

"We have to go to class." I answered blushing. Then the bell rang and we went to class.

There was about 10 minutes left in the class when I was called down to the office. So many things went through my mind. Did Eli and Fits get into another fight? Did Eli get hurt? Did something happen to my family? My biggest fear was about Eli. He is always on my mind. When I got to the office to my surprise my mom was there.

"Mom why are you here?" I said feeling worried.

"We need to talk." She answered in the most serious way I ever heard.

"What about?" I asked a feeling concerned.

"I'll tell you when we get to the car. I'm taking you out of school early." My mom said.

"Ok." I replied looking at her for a answer.

I was quiet until we reached the car.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked my mom.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it. I'm just going to tell you. Your father got paroled and he wants to see you." She said looking at me with a straight face.

My second biggest fear is coming true.

"I don't want to see him." I was quiet and looked out the window.

My mom hugged me.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a soothing voice.

"NO! I don't want to see that man ever again NOT after what he did to us." I cried.

"Well you have to for two days." She said looking at the road as she was driving.

"Why?" I cried.

"He is staying with us." She said not looking at me.

"Why would you let that monster stay with us?" I said almost yelling at my mom.

"He said that he changed a lot." She said looking at me.

"I'm not staying in the same house as him." I yelled.

"Where are you going to say then Clare?" She yelled.

"I'll-I'll stay with Eli or Ali." I said wiping my eyes from crying.

"Your not staying with that juvenile delinquent for two days. I don't even like you staying with him for one minute." She yelled at me.

"I'll stay with Ali. She always understands my situation." I said looking out the window. The rest of the car ride home we were both very quiet.

When we got home I ran up to my room and slammed my door closed. Then my cell phone sang it was " Be My Bad Boy" that was Eli's ring.

"Hello?" I said almost in tears.

"Babe, what's wrong? Did Fits do something to you to get back at me?" Eli said really mad and worried about me.

"NO." I said wiping my nose with a tissue.

"Why did you leave school early? I was about to fight Fits when Ali told me that you left. I can't fight without my good luck charm." Eli said to me.

"Why did you need to fight and how am I your good luck charm?" I asked Eli.

"Because he called me out and when you are at the fight I never lose." He said.

"Eli can you come over and hang out I really need to talk to you?" I said all sweet.

"Yeah, sure baby I'll be there in ten minutes." He said.

"Oh yeah, babe don't use the door. My mom hates you." I said with a frown on my face.

"I know." He said disappointed that my mom still doesn't like him.

I ran down the stairs to the living room to get my phone charger from the couch and there he was, my father. The person I loath the most.

"Hi there Clare bear." He said like I was a six year old.

"Don't call me that. My name is Clare. The only person who calls me that is Eli. No one else, got it?" I said as mean and cold as I could.

"Clare Diana Edwards be nice to your father." My mom yelled at me.

"Why should I?" I yelled.

Just then there was a bang that came from my room. My so called dad ran up to my room.

"Don't go into my room!" I yelled but he didn't hear me.

About a minute later he came down with Eli by his shirt.

"Babe help." He said looking at me.

"Let him go he's my boyfriend." I yelled at my dad. Just like that my so called father let Eli go and I ran right to him. Eli gave me a hug.

"Who is that?" He said fixing his shirt. Knowing he was going to asked about my father.

"Nobody." I said and I grabbed his hand and started going up the stairs.

When we were almost up the stairs my mom said, "Eli, Clare sit now."

Then we sat on a steps.

"Eli this is Clare's dad." Eli looked at me and then at my dad.

"You're the one who did that to my girl. You're the one who put her through so much pain. You should be ashamed of yourself for doing that to her. You think that you can walk back in here and think everything is going to be alright?" Eli yelled with his face red.

"I don't want you around my daughter." He said matter of factly.

Right then and there is when I snapped.

"You can't tell him that he can't see me. When I was growing up you were in jail from doing something so stupid. For years I would not smile. Then I met Eli two years ago. He made me smile and happy. So don't tell him that he can't see me." I yelled and cried.

I ran up to my room and shut the door and laid in my bed and sobbed. About ten minutes later Eli came up.

"I got to go. I have a fight with Fits. Do you want to come?" He asked me.

"Yeah I do. I need to get out of here." I said.

"Alright then let's go so I can kick some Fits butt." Eli said with a smile in his face.

"Where are you fighting?" I asked as I grabbed my purse from my computer desk.

"The ally by the high school." He said.

"Let's go." I said. We were going down the stairs when my so called dad stopped us at the landing.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Out." I said as mean and cold as I could.

"Out where?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm going out with Eli that's all-GOD." I said to him rolling my eyes.

"Your not going out with that thing. Just look at him. He has a red Mohawk for gods sakes." He said

"You're not in charge of me anymore." I yelled at him.

I ran up the stairs and Eli followed me.

"How about we go out a different way preferably the way I came in?" He with a smirk on his face

"Ok." I said.

Then Eli opened the window grabbing onto the tree and was climbing down.

"Your turn." He said looking up at me.

"I'm coming." I said. I never snuck out of my room before. I was scared to get caught.

When I finally climbed down we got into his car. We made our way to the high school ally.

"So why is he back?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I don't want him around. He is the worst father in history. I will never forgive him for what he did to me and my mom when I was 8." I said mad and almost crying.

"I would never forgive him either if I were you babe." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"One of my biggest fears came true." I said softly to him.

"What's the other?" He asked curiously.

"Fits hurting you and you will never wake up. Eli you're the only thing that makes me happy." I said crying and putting my head on his shoulder.

"DO YOU NOT WANT ME TO FIGHT AND BE CALLED A CHICKEN THEN?" He yelled.

"No, I just worry about you, that's all." I said.

"We're here." Eli said to me.

I see all of the kids and then I see Fits. He is so grubby looking. He has long blond hair that looks like it has never been washed. Fits picks on Eli because he's older than him, and bigger than him. Also because Eli took Fits's spot on the football team. He knows that Eli can't back down from a fight. That's one thing that I can't stand about Bruce.

Before we got out of the car I pleaded with Eli. "If Fits' goons jump into the fight, you let Drew, Ali's boyfriend in on the fight too."

"Fine if it will make you happy I will." He said giving me a kiss. Not knowing if it would be the last kiss I would ever get from him. But I could not stop Eli from fighting.

When we got out of the car I saw Ali. She ran over to me.

"Why did you leave school early? Eli would not fight without you there." She said to me.

"My dad got out of jail." I said with a straight face.

When the fight started I was scared. Eli and Fits fought all the time but I had a bad feeling about tonight. Eli was dodging all of Fits's hits like he normally does. Fits had Eli up against the ally wall that's when I started to feel really scared. Fits threw a punch and Eli moved his head and Johnny's hand went into the wall. His face went red. You could see the anger in his eyes. I wanted to scream to Eli to get out of there but I couldn't speak.

"You're going to get it now." Fits said with a smirk on his face.

"What am I going to get?" Eli asked spitting at him.

Then it happened. Fits took Eli by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Eli went down and wasn't moving. His eyes were closed. He was bleeding from the back of his head. I was really scared. They have fought before but nothing like this. When I finally came out of a haze of disbelief I ran over to Eli.

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" I yelled and cried.

Ali called the cops. Within minutes of the fight being over the cops came. I was crying and scared I would lose Eli forever.

Just as the ambulance was approaching my dad appeared from nowhere.

"DADDY DO SOMETHING. I LOVE HIM. I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" I yelled

My dad ran over to me. "Give me your sweat shirt."

I took off my sweat shirt. My dad rapped it around Eli head to stop the bleeding. When the ambulance arrived I was hysterical.

I was screaming, "I'm going with him!"

To my surprised my dad said, "I'm going with you." I was shocked. I couldn't believe that he was there for me.

Once at the hospital Eli was rushed into the emergency room. I was not allowed in there. It made me crazy. The doctor asked me.

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah I do." I said looking down.

"Can you contact his parents?" Asked the doctor.

Once more my dad surprised me. "Clare, I'll make the call because you are to upset." He said.

I looked at him in shock but I was grateful that he was making the call.

In no time at all Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy arrived. Mrs. Goldsworthy was screaming.

"I NEED TO SEE MY SON! WHERE IS MY SON?"

"What happened?" Mr. Goldsworthy asked me. I shook my head and started to cry. My dad told Mr. Goldsworthy about Eli being in another fight with Fits. But Fits took it to far this time.

Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy found Eli and were at his side. That left me and my dad alone in the waiting room.

"He's going to be ok Clare." He said looking at the ground.

I looked at him and yelled, "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? YOU CALLED HIM A THING WITH A RED MOHAWK!"

"I'm sorry Clare I see how much you care about him. More importantly, I see how much he cares about you. I'm sorry for what I did when you were 8. I was stupid, drunk and didn't know what I was doing. Can you forgive me for what I did?" My dad said with a tear in his eye.

"You should be. You were never there for me." I said.

"That's true. I was never there because I was young and stupid and got into stupid street fights just like Bruce and Johnny." He said looking down.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE YOURSELF TO ELI! HE IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!" I said coldly.

"Yes Clare, I was just like Eli. I could never back down from a fight." He said.

He was quiet for a minute and then he said, "there is no excuse for what I put you and your mother through."

I looked at him and said, "Why are you even here"?

"Because you're still my daughter and I saw what happened tonight." He said.

I look at him with a dead stare. "You were following us? Oh my god, that's why you were there." I said yelling.

"Of course I was following you. I didn't want you to do something that you would regret. I know Eli is the victim." He said looking at me.

"Why did you help him dad?" I said

"I see how happy he makes you and anything that makes my little girl happy makes me happy." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm not that little 8 year old that you left behind." I said looking down.

"No Clare your not a little girl anymore. But do you think you could be my little girl again? I was there for you tonight and I promise you that I will always be there. Just give me a chance." He said with a smile on his face. I started to cry and I gave him a hug.

Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy came back to the waiting room. I ran over to them and yelled, "CAN I SEE HIM? CAN I SEE HIM?"

"Relax Clare he needed ten stitches in his head and they are keeping him overnight." Mr. Goldsworthy said.

"CAN I SEE HIM? CAN I SEE HIM?" I yelled.

"He's in room C." Said Mrs. Goldsworthy with a smile.

I went to his room and I opened the door. There he was. My Eli. His eyes were swollen. His head was shaved where the stitches are and I started to cry. It didn't look like Eli.

Eli opened his eyes and saw that I was crying. "Not you too. My mom was just in here crying up a storm." He said making me laugh. Eli was going to be ok.

Three days later Fits was arrested for assault. Eli has promised me that he will never fight again.

Today were are married and we have three kids. We live in Miami. My mom and dad are now remarried. They live close by and visit us often. My dad and I are slowly mending our relationship. Who knows, maybe one day we will be a typical family.


End file.
